Lindsay and Bridgette
This article focuses on the interactions between Bridgette and Lindsay. Overview Threw out Total Drama, both Bridgette and Lindsay have shown a mild attraction to Alejandro, however, Bridgette and Alejandro were a couple, and Lindsay never dated Alejandro. In Total Drama Action they where placed on the same team. They started to become friends slightly, but then Bridgette got tricked by other cast mates to believe that Alejandro was cheating on her with Lindsay, which caused Bridgette to break up with Alejandro, and vote him of. Even though the problem was resolved quickly, it caused his early elimination. However, after Alejandro was gone, Bridgette and Lindsay became friends, as Lindsay was trying to make it up to Bridgette. The two where the first two out in World Tour, but became best friends over Aftermaths. In All-Stars there once again placed on the same team, were their relationship had its ups and downs. Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour The two have very little interaction since they where both early outs and where on different teams. In the final aftermath, Sierra punched Bridgette in the eye for making her aviod Harold. Lindsay then gets Bridgette some ice, as she can't host anymore.They then start to talk and become best friends, again. Total Drama All Stars In Heroes VS. Villains Bridgette joined an allainice with some of the Revenge of the Island newbies and soon ask Lindsay to join. When Heather talks about voting off Cameron, they protect him and votes off her Boyfriend, Harold. During the challenge in An Apple a Day Keeps the Ceremony Away, they walk together but Lindsay goes head of her. Once Lindsay wins the challenge they both cheers, and spend the night in the spa hotel where, Dakota shows them her phone. In the next episode they don't have much interaction as they where In different hiding places. Once the teams losses Lindsay tells the alliance that Leshawna destroyed all of her dye and they vote her off. Once Brick kiss Lindsay they both laugh and Lindsay lets him down easy. They win the challenge and Lindsay use her serect hair dye to dye Heather's hair blonde. In Leech battle they also have different hiding places and Lindsay tells Bridgette that Heather gave Dakota a fake idol. They both agree to vote out Heather. Meanwhile Lindsay starts to get closer to Bridgette's boyfriend, Alejandro. In the next episode Lindsay hugs Alejandro when he returns from Boney Island to the point that Bridgette get jealous. They get over it as they look for keys and when Bridgette find one Lindsay Cheers. They have no interaction in No Treasure found in Drama, but their relationship explodes in Capture the Coon. They diddnt talk much threw out the episode, but later Mal pushed Lindsay into Alejandro, were they accidentally kiss. Bridgette, unaware that Mal did it, is shocked when she finds Lindsay kissing Alejandro. She then dumps Alejandro and becomes enemies with Lindsay. In A Push in the Race, Lindsay desperately try's to make it up to Bridgette, but fails miserably. Bridgette ignores her the whole episode, and later trys to vote out Alejandro, who manages to stay in the game. In The Ultimate Cookoff, Lindsay still tries to make it up to Bridgette. But for the most part, fails. However, she starts to gain back trust from Bridgette when she helps her eliminate Alejandro. In Mal, Brick, and a Lot of Chicks, Bridgette finally starts to warm up to Lindsay, but still dosnt let her be her best friend. In Mal Over Troubled Waters, Bridgette finds "Mals Greatest Hits", a CD Chris put together to sell, and she finds out about Mal. She see's all the things he has done, and sees that it was Mals fault that Lindsay kissed Alejandro. Bridgette tries to warn Lindsay, but she has a hard time believing her. After Mal won the challenge, he decided to send Bridgette home, however, Lindsay uses her Golden Chris Head to save Bridgette. Unfortunately, Mals second choice for elimination was Lindsay. Lindsay sees it as a way to finally repay Bridgette, and leaves with her head held high. In The All Star Finale, Bridgette and Lindsay both get picked by Dakota to be her helpers, along with Noah. However, after Chris switched the helpers up, they had to help Courtney. For the most part they were no use to Courtney, and mostly just spent time joking around. Trivia *Their eliminations were tied back to back in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour **They where the first two out in Total Drama World Tour after mergeing twice before. *They both merged three times without returning and both have been in over 50 episodes. Category:Content Category:Interactions Category:Friendships